


Jock Band Geek Au

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Au where Adora is a star football player and Glimmer is in the marching band. Meeting for the first time.





	Jock Band Geek Au

**Author's Note:**

> So if you follow me on tumblr you know that I made a glimmadora au. This is my first actual work for it. I wrote it in a couple hours so if there are errors,whoops, I tried. But yeah. Enjoy. You can find more stuff about it on my tumblr

It’s a hot and humid August day. A true dog day of summer. Most people would, if off, stay in their chilled down homes or go for a dip in the cool pool. If you are not home and are lucky, wherever you are is not out in the blistering sun. However, the marching band and football members of Brightmoon University are not lucky at all.

All the students who are in either sport have been spending their week out in the heat, working out until the sun goes down. The week is only half over and many wish for Friday to finally come around. At least, though, there are breaks sprinkled in here and there.

The band finds themselves taking a breather. Glimmer sits down on the ground, paying no attention to the football team throwing balls back and forth a couple of yards away from her. Glimmer never has cared for them and as long as they stay away from her it doesn’t matter what they do.

Glimmer takes sips from her water bottle, cooling off her body. She thinks as she relaxes on the sideline. Games will be coming up soon which means shows are going to start. Glimmer is accustomed to marching band shows. She did them all throughout high school after all. But this is college now. Larger stadiums, larger cowards, more eyes on you if you mess up. Not to mention, being the daughter of the dean of the school. There is a lot of people having their other.

_You’ll be fine, Glimmer. Just breathe_  she tells herself.  _Just get through one game at a time. Keep at the good work and you’ll get to being drum major in a few years. It will be alright._

Glimmer is so lost in her thoughts she does not hear the shouts being directed at her. It is only when she catches movement out of the corner of her eye does she react, jerking away from whatever is coming at her. She feels a small gust of wind by her side and sees a brown blur pass her.

“What the hell!” She shouts as she recovers. Glimmer looks over to see what nearly collide with her. A football. Glimmer reaches over and picks it up. “Damn football players. Gotta watch more where they are throwing these things.”

“Hey! Sorry! Are you okay?!?” A voice shouts.

Glimmer looks up and sees a football player running over towards her. She looks roughly about her age and wears one of the red jerseys everyone on the team has with the number “32” plastered on the front. Her dark blonde hair is tied back up in a ponytail so her hair is out of her face. Glimmer swears she recognizes the face.

“I didn’t mean to almost hit you. I am so sorry. I threw the ball a bit to hard and my buddy missed it. You alright?”

The blonde sticks out a hand. Glimmer pauses for a moment before taking it and helped to her feet. She hands the ball back. “Yeah, I’m good. Just spooked. You have a heck of an arm to throw it that far.”

“Eh, I just got lucky with that one. My name is Adora by the way, what’s yours?”

Glimmer is taken aback by this. Normally the football players and marching band members barely say ‘hi’ to each other. This is a first.

“Glimmer…Wait a minute!” The name hits her. “Didn’t you play with the Horde Academy? What are you doing here at Brightmoon?”

“It’s…a long story. I don’t want to talk about it…But there isn’t any hard feelings are anything, least not anymore. I’m not going to mess up games or anything if that is what you were thinking.”

“Hey, Adora! We gotta get back to practice, hurry up already!” One of the other football players shout.

“I’m coming! I’m coming! Sorry I gotta go. Nice to meet you, Glimmer!” Adora says with a smile before racing back off to join her team.

Glimmer stays standing in a state of shock. Since when where jocks  _nice?_  Sure, not everyone is rude or horrible to the band but _friendly???_ Glimmer wonders also wonders how Adora ended up here. She is a year older than, she knows that. And she knows that she is, or Glimmer guesses now  _was_ , Horde Academy’s best linebacker.

_Well maybe with her help we can make it to the championships for the first time in years. That would be nice,_  Glimmer thinks. _Not to mention she is really frickn’ cute…WHAT WAIT!_

Glimmer feels her face warm. She has no idea where that last thought came from. She shakes it from her mind. There is no where in hell is going to dare fraternize or fall for a football player, let alone someone who use to be with the school’s greatest rival.

Thankfully, she doesn’t have to think about it for long. The band director is calling everyone back to their sets. Glimmer takes one last sip of her water before running back towards the rest of the band.

—-

Glimmer sighs as she slides her trumpet case into its locker. She wishes that she hadn’t stayed behind to work on some homework that she already has. Glimmer only is working it so early and so hard because she doesn’t want her mother or even teachers breathing down her back about it. Now she has lost track of time because of it and she will be walking back to her dorm in the dark. It’s a bit of a hike to get there. This isn’t going to be fun.

Glimmer leaves the band room starts walking towards her dorm room. With the moon now high in the sky, the world has become cooler. Crickets sing their songs and Glimmer little yellow lights from fireflies appearing against the dark background.

Glimmer also notices someone wandering near the building, looking at a map. They seem a bit lost and a little worried. Glimmer squints to get a better look at the person. Probably a freshman.

“A-Adora? What are you doing?” Glimmer asks.

Adora looks up. “Oh! Hi, Glimmer! We just got off from practice,” Adora replies.

“What are you still doing here? Why didn’t you go home with some of your friends?”

“I could ask you the same thing. But if you really want to know, I kind of was waiting for you. I wanted to apologize more nearly nailing you in the head earlier. I felt bad I had to bounce so quickly.”

“You didn’t have to do that. But, thank you.” A soft smile forms on Glimmer’s face. Maybe she was wrong about football players and jocks in general. Or maybe Adora is just one of a kind. Either way, she doesn’t seem too bad. Glimmer looks at the paper in Adora’s hands. “Why do you have that anyway?”

“Oh, uh, this?” Adora chuckles nervously. “I, um, am still getting use to this campus. I am trying to figure the best route back home and I forgot to ask some of the guys if they knew.”

“Can you show me where your dorm is on the map?”

Adora nods and points. Glimmer knows that area of the school quite well. “That’s actually the dorm right by mine. We can walk home if you like. I can show you the best way home and all the shortcuts and least we won’t be alone, right?”

“Sure! Thank you!”

The two girls begin to make their way back to their dorms, chatting all the way. Glimmer points out all the places at the school they could go to one day and other little fun facts. Adora listens carefully to everything she has to say. Eventually, the begin to talk about football and marching band. Both find out they are equally as nervous for the first game. By the time they get to the dorms that sit across from each other, their conversation has turned into nonsense about the coming days.

“Thank you for the walk home. That was nice. Do you think…we could do it again?” Adora asks when they reach the door to her dorm.

“Sure! I would love that. I should get going, though. There are things I need to take care off before going to bed and then getting ready for another day at camp tomorrow,” Glimmer tells Adora. “I’ll see ya tomorrow then I guess?”

“Yup. Goodnight, Glimmer.”

“G’night, Adora.”

Glimmer waits for Adora to enter her dorm before heading towards her. She can’t help but skip a little bit as she returns home


End file.
